First Father's Day
by SugarCubes101
Summary: A one-shot on Eddie's first Father's Day.


_Eddie_

Today's Father's Day and it's my first Father's Day. My son, Daniel, was born last September. Patricia went into labor when we were having dinner with Joy and Jerome. I wasn't too happy when she told me her water broke cause I was just getting ready to take a bite. Trust me, I was starving that day, but I think he's worth it.

Daniel looks more like Patricia than me, though. He's got her dark hair, that's more like her natural color and lately I've noticed he's inherited her stubbornness. The other day Patricia went grocery shopping and I put Daniel down for his nap. Well, about a minute after I left the room I heard a cry from the nursery. I checked the baby monitor on my phone and he was just bawling his eyes out.

I know for a fact I had just fed him and I just changed his diaper. He couldn't have been hot or cold cause I didn't cover him too much, but I covered him enough to where he wouldn't be cold. I just decided he was just stubborn and didn't want to sleep.

Anyway, Patricia wants to take me out to dinner tonight, so that'll be fun. Right now it's 4 and we've got a couple hours to do nothing. Patricia and I are just sitting on the couch watching some reality show. I'm not really paying attention.

Patricia looked at her watch. "I better wake him up from his nap." She said. She stood up and went upstairs. After a few minutes she came down with a groggy looking Daniel on her hip. She set him down on my leg and went into the kitchen.

She came back with a bottle. "Do you wanna feed him?" She asked. I took the bottle and gave it to Danny. Patricia doesn't like it when I call him that, but I don't really care. He's my kid too.

When he was finished Patricia recommended I burp him. "But you might want a-" Patricia never finished her sentence because Daniel had already spit up on my back.

I gave her a disgusted look mixed with shocked. It was so gross! Patricia sighed. "Give me your shirt, I'll put it in the wash." I put Danny off to the side and took off my shirt. I threw it over to Patricia and she left to go put it in the laundry.

I looked over at Daniel who was very interested in sucking on his hand. "You're more trouble than you're worth." I said. I picked him up and walked upstairs. I put him down on my and Patricia's bed and walked over to the closet. I opened it and grabbed a clean shirt.

I put it on and Daniel seemed to have a very interested look on his face. "If you barf all over this shirt you'll be sorry." I said. Although he can't really help it he needs to know that.

I went back downstairs and Patricia was where I left her. Watching her reality show. I set Daniel down on his little quilt with some of his toys. I swear that's his favorite spot in the world. The only problem is he explores the world with his mouth, which I know is true for most babies, but I refuse to touch any of his toys without plastic gloves and Lysol.

I joined Patricia on the couch and put my arm around her. She nuzzled her head into the crook of my neck. "He's growing up so fast." I said.

Danny looked over to us being coupley. He must've thought it was kind of gross cause he started whimpering. I thought he was just desperate for attention again, but Patricia must've noticed something else. She walked over to him and looked in his mouth.

"Awwww," She picked him up. "My poor baby." This is weird. She NEVER does this. Never. "Eddie, can you get his teething ring from the freezer?"

I did as I was told and got it for him. "What's wrong?" I asked.

"He has a tooth coming in." She said. "And before you make any smart ass remarks, a bone is slicing through his soft, fleshy gums, so shush."

I did a fake little gasp. "I thought we agreed no cursing around the baby." She knows I'm not being serious. This kid's gonna be swearing every other word by the time he's 14.

"With you around it's amazing a swear word hasn't been his first." That couldn't be more true. He's been babbling a little bit for the past couple weeks now and according to Mara he should say his first words soon.

Patricia looked at the clock and it was 5:30 already. We're going out to dinner with Joy and Jerome and their 2 year old named Victoria. Patricia went up to get ready while I stayed downstairs with Daniel. He seemed perfectly content with his teething ring.

I changed the channel on TV to something more interesting. Bonnie and Clyde, the 1967 version. That should teach Daniel something not so important. I sat and watched it for about 15 minutes when I heard something. I looked at Daniel and he wasn't doing anything.

I turned my attention back to the movie when I heard it again. I looked at Daniel again and he looked the same. When I heard it a third time I kept my eyes fixed on Daniel.

"Da-da," He said with his little baby voice.

I raised my eyebrows. This is new. "What did you say?"

"Da-da," He continued. "Da-da,"

"Patricia!" I yelled. "Come down here!" She came down the stairs.

"What?" She asked.

I looked toward Danny with an eager look on my face. "He talks." I said.

"Da-da." Daniel said.

I couldn't have asked for a better Father's Day.

**Hey guys! So I wanted to do a Father's Day sort of thing and I threw this together. It's more of a fluff piece, but whatever. I hope you are all having an amazing day and are spending it with your dads.**


End file.
